Slow on the Uptake
by TsukiBooks
Summary: My first story, please tell me what you think! Sirius is a little slow on the uptake compared to other people. One-Shot. NT/RL with loads of other characters thrown in for fun. T just in case, but more of a K .


**Arthours note:**

**Hi, please forgive me for all mispelling or anything like that. I'm new at this, so please be kind when/if you review. RL/NT story with loads of characters thrown into the mix. It doesn't go along excatly with the Books or Movies, but its just something that seemed like fun. I've also taken out the Age difference between Tonks and Remus, they are the same age in most of my stories.**

**TsukiBooks xx**

**P.s; The Banjo's Back in Town by Alma Cogan is featured in this story. Listen to the song if you want to have the sort of idea of whats going on. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I DO N****OT OWN ANYTHING OF HARRY POTTER. IF I DID REMUS, TONKS, FRED, MAD-EYE AND SIRIUS WOULD BE ALIVE. THEY ALL BELONG TO THE ONLY _TRUE_****ARTHOUR OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES; J.K ROLLING. THANK YOU**

**S****low on the Uptake…**

It all started when they were all sorted. Remus, James, Sirius, Peter, Lilly, Frank, Alice, Mary, Bellatrix, Snape and _Tonks_ were all sorted, and that was the very first time anyone noticed.

Dumbledore sat, watching as the Sorting went through, one by one. Despite not being the Hat, Dumbledore could predict the Sorting, easily. He could also tell between potential trouble-makers, Quidditch-players, hard-workers, potion-brewers, charm-masters, transfiguration-wavers, and the future-heroes, future-mothers-and-fathers, ministry-will-be's, Order-of-the-Phoenix-Agents, the future-Death-eaters, and the cowards, the killers, the liars, the manipulators, the lonesome, the abused, the bold, the shy, the outgoing, the bookworms, the loyal, the kind, the brave, the honest, the trust-worthy and the ones that'll make a difference.

"Tonks, Nymphadora," was read. A girl with dark brown hair stepped out of the ground. _'Loyal, brave, bold, outgoing, trusting, trust-worthy and a true friend, she'd end up in Hufflepuff for sure.'_ Dumbledore thought with a twinkle in his eye.

The girl was wearing pink army boots under her robes. She stepped on her robes, stumbled and then fell flat on her stomach. Everyone burst into laughter. Dumbledore smiled at her as she blushed furiously. To his immense surprise, Remus Lupin (who'd already been sorted to Gryffindor) stood up from the Gryffindor Table and walked over to Nymphadora, who still lay on her stomach. He bent over and held out his hand for her to take, she smiled and took it. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows as they two shared a smile.

"Thanks." Nymphadora said, smiling at him. The normally shy boy smiled back, just as brightly.

"Not a problem. See ya round, Nymphadora." Remus replied his eyes twinkling like Dumbledore's. He turned to leave.

"It's Tonks…" Nymphadora said blushing slightly; Remus looked over his shoulder and grinned. "I prefer Nymphadora." He replied cheekily, before sitting down beside James.

Nymphadora smiled and sat on the stool. Dumbledore also smiled, brightly. _'Remus Lupin: Werewolf, shy, quiet, bookworm, gentle, calm, collected, loyal, lonely, a true-friend, brave, a true-Gryffindor yet a trouble-maker, shock-Quidditch-player, probable Auror and defiant Order-Agent and with a hint of mischievous and cheekiness. Nymphadora Tonks: Metamorphmagus, loyal, brave, bold, outgoing, clumsy, cheeky, colourful, trusting, trust-worthy, a true-friend, true-Hufflepuff, Commentator, defiant Aurour, likely Order-Agent and a defiant interhouse Friendship-Maker. And yet…Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin, Husband and Wife, mother and father.' _Dumbledore thought, beaming, he didn't expect that.

The next to notice was Lilly Evans and Severus Snape.

Remus Lupin was now one of the four pranksters in the group called the Marauders. The other three were his best friends; James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Remus was the Keeper, James was a Chaser and Sirius was a Beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. The Marauders were a group is devious, cheeky, mischief-makers, who pulled pranks, joked around and did the most dangerous of stunts. They had their allies, the rivals and their enemies.

Lilly knew that Nymphadora Tonks was a friend of the Marauders, and often helped them with their pranks. She was Commentator, and was usually told of for shouting pro-Gryffindor and Anti-Slytherin comments into the mix. However everyone found her hilarious. Tonks was a loyal Hufflepuff and also shouted pro-Hufflepuff comments. It all depended on who-was-playing-who. If it was Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff, she would be so torn; she would trip over her own words.

Tonks wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for the fact she had so many friends in Gryffindor. Many Hufflepuffs thought she might as well be a Gryffindor. She often sat at the Gryffindor Table with the Marauders and her other friends. Dumbledore had no problem with this; he thought it was encouraging interhouse friendships.

Despite her hatred for the Marauders, there was one Marauder Lilly was friends with. Remus Lupin got in just as much trouble as the others and played just as big a part as them, when it came to pranks and stunts. But he knew where the line was, and refused to take part in hexing Slytherins, for hexing-sake. He was also a hard-worker, and seemed determined to prove himself just as smart as anyone else. Remus was never disrespectful to the Teachers, apart from McGonagall, whom he came up with the nickname; Minnie. But McGonagall and the Marauders seemed to have an all out-rivalry to put an end to the other. Though they secretly loved each other.

One day, in their 3rd Year. Severus and Lilly were in the library, having a quiet argument about why Severus never wanted to hang-out with her in public. It hurt her, it really did. There suddenly heard the distinct sound of giggling. They both froze at the sound of it. The giggling and chuckling continued for a while. They exchanged looks before looking for the source of the giggling. Lilly and Severus looked around a bookshelf, to see Remus and Tonks at a table with a load of books.

Remus and Tonks were sharing their signature secret-smile. Tonks's hair was electric blue today. She tugged a strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear, smiling brightly. Remus beamed back and whispered in her ear. She giggled and whispered something in his ear, he chuckled. Tonks drew out her wand and waved it, nothing happened. Remus gently took her wrist in his hand and showed her how to flick to the wand. She blushed furiously, but morphed it away before he saw. A silvery glow came from her wand, and soon appeared a silvery Fox. Tonks beamed brightly and kissed Remus on the cheek. He blushed.

Remus grinned and waved his wand, saying; _"Expecto Patronum." _A silvery Wolf faded out of no where, and the Fox and the Wolf started to play-fight with each other. Lilly knew that the Patronus-Charm was a difficult spell that not even many 7th Years could master. She wondered how come these two had already mastered it, so early in life. Remus and Tonks were laughing quietly.

Severus and Lilly disappeared. Severus couldn't help but envy Remus. The way he could touch her wrist. He wished he could do that with Lilly.

Lilly, on the other hand, was beaming. It seemed as if love was in the air, she skipped out of the library, humming a love song to herself. Severus couldn't help but beam also and he left, humming to same love song.

James and Peter noticed in the following summer. The Marauders were hanging out at Andromeda's House. Sirius had stayed there during the summer with Andromeda, Ted and Tonks. Though Andromeda was Sirius's Cousin, she was so much older than him and her younger sisters; Bellatrix and Narcissa, that Sirius called her Aunt Andromeda.

The boys had since considered Tonks a Marauder_ette_, and Sirius, James and Peter all treated her as a little sister. Remus seemed to have different feelings towards Tonks, though none of the boys knew what.

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon. They were hanging out by the stream by Tonks's house. Sirius had stuffed grass down Peter's trousers and now they were throwing grass at each other. They were all laughing. Sirius hung from a tree, taking on the two boys with a cheeky grin. Peter and James looked around wanting help from their calm and collected friend, Remus. But when they saw him, their jaws hit the floor.

He and Tonks were laughing and smiling on the other side of the riverbank. They were sprawled out in the grass, the water twinkling in the sun. They were whispering to each other and giggling and chuckling. They seemed to be so close to each other, that proximity didn't matter anymore. They also seemed unaware of Sirius, James and Peter battling it out with dried grass. James had the distinct feeling they had even forgotten that the trio were there.

James wished he could be that close to Lilly. That he could make her blush and curl her hair between her fingers. He'd nearly given up on love, thinking it was never worth while. But when James saw his two friends, flirting and blushing and laughing, he simply grinned. That's when he realised he wanted to be like that with Lilly, and he wasn't gonna give up until he could be with her like that.

Peter also grinned. He could practically smell the love that was brewing. He wondered if Sirius knew. He doubted it. In anycase, Peter and James exchanged grins and continued their Grass-War with an oblivious Sirius.

The Teacher's were the next to notice. In the 5th Year, one by one they realised that love was brewing between Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Because that was when the real flirting began. They were of an age where they started feeling it wasn't stupid to flirt with each other. Though they thought that the other was simply using banter. But all the teachers could see it was not banter, but flirting in its truest form.

Filius Flitwick was teaching his class a spell when he noticed Tonks and Remus blushing and giggling in the back of the class. He watched them for a moment, Remus smirked and waggled his eyebrows and Tonks swatted him on the arm playfully, trying to contain her laughter. Professor Flitwick smiled and turned back to his class. Well who'd have thought the two resident shape-shifters of Hogwarts, eh?

Ronalda Hooch noticed during a Quidditch Game, Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor. She watched as the Quaffle was being thrown to Ravenclaw Chaser to Ravenclaw Chaser, as they approached the Gryffindor rings. Finally one the Ravenclaw Chasers threw the Quaffle, it soared through the air, but Remus caught it with ease.

"Nice save from Gryffindor Keeper, the good-looking, Marauder with brains, Remus Lupin! You got the girls swooning down here, Remmie!" Tonks shouted in the microphone.

Madam Hooch caught sight of James Potter, who had the Quaffle, flick his eyebrows, smirking. She caught sight of Lilly Evans and Peter Pettigrew, in the stands, giggling and smirking. She looked to Remus, who blew Tonks a kiss.

"Flirty." Tonks said in the microphone.

Madam Hooch's jaw dropped and her grip loosened on her broom. She nearly fell off her broom. Everyone jerked forward staring at her worried. James and Sirius moved forward as if they planned on catching her. She quickly grabbed her broom and held on, recovering. She smiled when she had, in fact she beamed. She blew the whistle and the game continued.

"Nearly gave me and dear Remus a heart attack there, Hoochy." Tonks said, smirking. Madam Hooch beamed and watched as Remus winked at Tonks. Well looks like the players aren't the only thing in the air.

Pomona Sprout watched as her Hufflepuffs trudged along the muddy wet grounds towards the greenhouses, accompanied by the Gryffindors. The Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors didn't mix and were some way from each other. However she suddenly spotted two straggles in the background. Remus Lupin was giving Nymphadora Tonks a piggy back. They were both laughing. They fell to the ground, and they both got very muddy. Tonks smeared mud onto Remus's face. He gave her a very fake death-glare.

Seconds later, Tonks bolted passed the Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors, Remus close on her tail, yelling at her. "Come back, Nymphadora!" Remus shouted. He tackled her to the ground and they rolled around in the mud, laughing and smearing it on each other. Everyone was laughing. Professor Sprout couldn't help but beam at them as they stopped rolling when they came to her feet.

"Hi Professor, just getting a head start on getting muddy!" Remus said, standing up and helping Tonks to her feet. Their hair was ruffled and they were covered in mud. They beamed at her. She simply chuckled.

Poppy Pomfrey came out of her office in the Hospital Wing. It was the day after the Full-Moon. She heard voices and stopped in her steps, narrowing her eyes.

"How did this happen, Remmie?" asked Tonks softly, from his bed. She'd snuck in when Madam Pomfrey was in her office. Remus was badly hurt, after last night. Obviously the Marauders had told her he'd been hurt.

"Oh, well, there was, err, flying incident." Remus lied, shifting awkwardly in his bed.

"I flew into the Whomping Willow."

"I know that's a downright lie, Remus!" Tonks said glaring at him.

"Please, Tonks, we both know I lie _a lot_. And I really hate it. But please, don't ask! I can't tell you. I will one day, -just not now. I'm not ready." Remus said sadly.

There was a silence.

"Okay."

Remus grinned and thanked her. Madam Pomfrey continued to listen as Tonks started to tell Remus about the Defence against the Dark Arts class, with a small smile on her face.

"Professor Woodlark said I was well good at it. He reckons I'm gonna make a brilliant Auror. Can you imagine? Clumsy Me! An Auror!" Tonks said excitedly.

"Sounds like you and Professor Woodlark have a special bond. Why wasn't I invited to the Wedding!" Remus teased, smirking at her.

"Shut up, you! He's well old!" Tonks retorted, scowling at him.

"I can just see the kids, now! I'd be Godfather of course! You'd live in a grand old Manor with Woodlark and Woodlark Jr playing the piano and learning how to use proper Grammar-er!" Remus continued to tease her, smirking charmingly.

"Stop it, Remmie! That actually sounds horrible! Sounds too much like my Great Aunt Walburga, thank you!" Tonks said, shuddering.

"Okay, how about this? Divorce old Woodlark, and you and me can elope! We'd live in a House on a hill, in the country! And we'd have _loads _of kids! Five at least! And we'd teach them how to ride a broom and fight Death Eaters! And one day, when we're old and crumbly, -like Dumbledore. We'll look back and think; _'Hey, I, for one, am glad that we ran off and eloped together.'_ Why do ya think?" Remus said, sounding serious but his eyes were twinkling gold.

"Ya know what, you got yourself a deal! I like the sound of that! Just don't tell Woodlark, he'd be heartbroken." Tonks replied. They both laughed as they shook hands. Madam Pomfrey smiled and walked back into her office, she didn't have the heart to break it up. Aww, young love.

Minerva McGonagall sat in the Great Hall with Dumbledore and the other teachers. She hadn't noticed that all the teachers were talking in whispers about a certain couple. She saw Remus get up and go to leave. When he reached the Great Hall doors, he walked straight into Tonks. They laughed. She stepped right and he stepped left. She stepped left and he stepped right. They laughed again. McGonagall raised her eyebrows. Remus smirked as he pulled out his wand and gave it a flick. Brass instruments appeared above the heads of the students. Everyone looked up, confused.

Music started to play. _Banjo's Back in Town _by _Alma Cogan. _Remus put one hand on Tonks's waist and took her opposite hand in his own. Tonks held onto his shoulder. They span around and they started to dance. They span around and around in circle, but laughing. Everyone else was laughing also. A few girls sighed sadly, wishing they were Tonks. People started clapping to the beat, some sang along and some started dancing also. James grabbed Lilly, and pulled her into a dance.

McGonagall stood up, but Dumbledore and Flitwick grabbed her robes and pulled her down, they shook their heads when she looked for an explanation. She looked confused, back at the dancing two. She saw the way they were looking at each other. They were both smiling and chuckling. Their eyes were twinkling. McGonagall suddenly smiled. She knew that look only too well. She thought to how her Husband would so ponstaintious acts like that.

McGonagall down the Teacher's Table, everyone was smiling knowingly. She suddenly realised whom they had all been talking about. Looks like Remus the Werewolf had made quite the impression on Tonks the Metamorphmagus. McGonagall smiled even more brightly. '_Well you'd have thought?' _She exchanged smiles with Dumbledore. '_Obviously him,' _McGonagall thought smiling brightly.

Many years had passed since their School Day flirting and dancing. Now it was Auror-Training. Alastor _'Mad-Eye'_ Moody was training the new recruits. There were three particular excellent newbies; James Potter, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Moody thought of them as his protégés. However Mad-Eye couldn't stop Tonks and Remus to start flirting. For goodness sake, did they ever stop? When he asked James this, James replied; "They'll stop flirting when the earth stops spinning, mate."

Of course, when no one was looking, Mad-Eye couldn't help but smile. They sort of reminded him and himself and his wife. They were flirting, but properly. It wasn't rubbish non-committal flirting, it was real, raw flirting. You could see quite clearly they had chemistry. He hoped Remus wouldn't be fool and never take that step forward.

Next Time people noticed, years had passed. Tonks knew Remus was a Werewolf now. She found during a rumour across the Ministry. But she hadn't seen him in the last 14yrs, since Lilly and James died. He just left during the end of their Auror-Training and she hadn't seen him since. Tonks never hated him for why he hadn't told her. She wasn't afraid of him. She knew him too well. She knew he wouldn't hurt a fly, unless it was a Death Eater.

But then Mad-Eye approached her. The Order of the Phoenix had been re-instated. They were calling all agents. Before Tonks hadn't taken a major part in it, she'd been too busy fighting Death Eaters. But now she was willingly to fight. She knew the Minister was in denial, she knew Voldemort was back and she knew that this was just beginning.

So Mad-Eye had briefed her on everything. Sirius was innocent and it had actually been Peter who'd betrayed the Potters. And Peter was alive. How Voldemort was back. What next? All she had to do was come to Head Quarters to meet the rest of the Order.

Head Quarters was the Noble and Ancient House of Black, where she met Sirius once again. She apologised for no believed he was innocent and all that. But he said it was no problem. Then she met them all. The Order, that is.

Mad-Eye walked her up a long line of people introducing them.

"You know Sirius and Kingsley. This is Hestia Jones and Mundugus Fletcher. Rubeus Hagrid. Molly Weasley. Arthur Weasley. Bill Weasley. Charlie Weasley. –Yes we have a lot of Weasley's. Minerva McGonagall. Pomona Sprout. Poppy Pomfrey. Filius Flitwick. –All the Hogwarts Teachers, yes. Severus Snape. –Yes Snape. Of course, Albus Dumbledore. And…"

"REMMIE!" Tonks shouted, launching herself forward and throwing her arms around a brown and grey haired, amber eyed, tall, thin, broad shouldered, scraggy Werewolf, whom she hadn't seen for many years. Remus laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hello Dora! Long time no see!" Remus laughed hugging her back. He lifted her off her feet and span her circles as they both laughed.

Everyone turned to look at them. Mad-Eye flicked his eyebrows. Albus, Minerva, Sprout, Flitwick all smiled like they used to back in School. Snape looked emotionlessly at the couple. Hagrid grinned widely. Kingsley's eyes widened. Hestia, Molly and Arthur smirked knowingly. Charlie and Bill exchanged shocked glances. Mundugus looked astonished and muttered; _"Remmie?"_

She kissed him on the cheek and then everyone smiled sort of slyly. Apart from Sirius, who was completely unaware of what was going on and chasing Kreacher around the Kitchen.

And so it began again. The flirting, the banter, the zero-sense of personal space and the quick remarks and comments. The main topic for Order gossip was Remus and Tonks. And it wasn't just the Order who noticed.

It was summer, Molly, Arthur, the twins, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione were staying at Grimmauld Place with Sirius, Tonks and Remus. Harry had never seen Remus looking so youthful and cheerful. But since Tonks came back into his life, Remus was always cheerful and youthful. He laughed a lot more. He liked life. He didn't feel so much of a Monster.

So that's when the children noticed. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George were in the kitchen. The WWN was playing and Tonks was dancing around the kitchen. Dancing seemed to be the only time she didn't trip, it was actually quite amazing. She was more hopping and bouncing, rather than dancing. She was singing faintly to the song. Molly was cooking and smiling as Tonks continued to _'dance'_.

_Banjo's Back in Town _by _Alma Cogan _came onto the radio just as Remus entered. Tonks and Remus laughed and shared their secret-smile.

"Remember this, Remmie?" Tonks said sweetly. Everyone raised their eyebrows. _Remmie?_

"Indeed I do, Dora." Remus replied, grinning widely. Their eyebrows went further up their foreheads. _Dora?_

"Shall we?" Remus asked, holding out his hand and doing a half bow.

"We shall!" Tonks replied taking his hand. Remus took one of her hands in his own and put his other hand on her waist. Tonks rested her free hand on his shoulder. They laughed as they started to really dance around the kitchen. Molly stopped and watched them chuckling. The children's jaws hit the floor.

Minerva entered and raised her eyebrows. The music came to a stop and Remus and Tonks fell onto the bench, laughing harder than they had in a while. Harry choked on his biscuit when he saw Minerva smile.

"I haven't seen you do that since you were 15yrs old." Minerva said walking and sitting down.

"Really? I swear we did it when we were 16." Remus said thoughtfully.

"And 17." Tonks interjected.

"Summer Holidays," Remus added.

"Three Christmas's in a row…" Tonks said.

"Plus New Year…" Remus continued.

"In Auror-Training, Mad-Eye told us off."

"At Lilly and James's wedding…"

"Harry's Birth..."

"Christmas, _again_…"

"New Year, _again_…"

"Easter…"

"Summer Holidays, _again_."

"Harry's first birthday…"

"And that was the last time, I think." Tonks finished thoughtfully. Remus nodded in agreement. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George all exchanged astonished looks.

"Honestly, you two. I don't know what to do with you two." Minerva said, under her breath. But neither Tonks nor Remus heard any of it.

"5th Year was a good year, wasn't it? Ya know, except when the Marauders had a big fight and didn't speak to each other for half the year. But otherwise, it started out and finished as a pretty good year." Tonks said grinning widely.

"Yeah, I s'pose you gotta point. Like when we had that mud-fight." Remus replied thoughtfully, beaming back at Tonks.

"Or when Hoochy nearly fell off her broom," Tonks added. Remus's eyes suddenly looked very mischievous, and seem to be shimmering gold. He smirked slyly.

"Or when we decided to _elope,_" Remus said slowly, smirking even more widely. Tonks laughed. Molly and Minerva exchanged astonished looks. Fred's, George's, Ginny's, Ron's, Hermione's and Harry's jaws once again hit the floor.

"Oh yeah, you're a deal-breaker, ya know that. You said that if I divorced my darling Professor Woodlark, you and I would run off together and elope. We'd have five kids, at least and live on a hill." Tonks said fake-glaring at him. Remus laughed this time. He stood up and then bent down so he was level headed with her. Her body stiffened.

"_Well_…maybe we can still run off and _elope_, eh?" Remus whispered before leaving. Tonks smiled and sighed. She jumped to her feet and left after him.

"Did _that_ just happen?" asked Harry slowly.

"I think so." Ron said just as slowly.

"I saw it." Hermione interjected.

"_So do I!"_ Fred, George and Ginny said in unison.

There was a long silence.

"_Tonks_ and _Remus_…Bloody hell!" Ron laughed grinning widely. The others all grinned and laughed.

"Ronald! Mind your language!" Molly shouted angrily. They heard Remus and Tonks laughing upstairs and her face relaxed.

"Mind you, they do suit each other perfectly." Molly said quietly. Everyone laughed again.

Months passed. Christmas arrived. And an Order Meeting was finishing up. Tonks moved to leave the Kitchen first but a force field surrounded her. She stood in the doorway, trapped. Everyone stared as she tried to use magic to make it go away. But nothing seemed to work.

"Oh for Merlin's Saggy left… (_**Tonks!**_) …What the hell is happening here!" Tonks shouted frustrated. Everyone looked incredibly puzzled until Fred and George appeared. They saw Tonks and then burst out laughing.

"Oh looks like Tonksie fell into our trap, Georgie!" laughed Fred hysterically.

"That is does, Freddie! That is does!" George laughed along; they were now leaning off each other for support. Everyone glared at them. Except for Dumbledore and Sirius, who were chuckling along.

"What do you mean, boys?" Molly said furiously. The twins fell silent at their mothers glare.

"Well, we enchanted some Mistletoe to trap anyone who steps under it. They can't get out until someone kisses them…" Fred explained, smirking.

"…_on the lips."_ George finished. They twins exchanged evil identical grins. Everyone groaned at this. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny appeared on the other side of the door. They saw what Fred and George had done, and burst into laughter.

"Well someone better hurry up and kiss her. Cos I wanna go home." Mad-Eye growled. There was a silence and Tonks waited patiently. But the silence just continued for several minutes.

"Really! Is no one going to kiss me!" Tonks shouted incredulously.

"Well I can't! It would be called _incest!_" Sirius said, putting his hands up in surrender.

"_You're_ too old for me!" Charlie interjected.

"I'm not _that_ much olderthan you!" Tonks shouted.

"_I'm_ too old for you." Kingsley excused when her glare landed on him.

"I'm not _that _much younger than you!" Tonks yelled exasperatedly.

"I got a thing for Fleur!" Bill said stepping away from Tonks.

"I'll kiss ya!" Mundugus said stepping forward.

"_Don't-even-think-about-it!"_ Tonks said so quickly she said it in one breath. He fell back into his chair, disappointed. And then the male residents of the Kitchen erupted with excuses on why they couldn't kiss Tonks.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Sirius, Dumbledore and a few women were chuckling, sniggering, giggling or, in Fred's, George's and Sirius's cases, out right laughing their heads off.

Remus suddenly appeared beside the children. He was pale and had a few cuts. Last night had been the Full-Moon, so he'd been allowed to skip the meeting because he needed rest. He'd been sleeping right through the day and most of the evening. Until he heard yelling and shouting from downstairs.

Remus looked around groggily and then he looked up at the mistletoe that had trapped Tonks. His eyes widened and he turned to Fred and George.

"Didn't _I _tell you about this enchantment?" Remus said narrowing his eyes at Fred and George, who only laughed harder. Most of the adults looked scandalized. The kids, Dumbledore and Sirius continued to laugh, now joined by Bill and Charlie. Even Tonks grinned when she remembered that Remus _did _use this enchantment in their 7th Year to hook James and Lilly up.

The Twins simply nodded as they were to busy laughing hysterically to do much more. Remus turned to look at Tonks apologetically.

"Sorry." Remus said kindly.

"S'okay. It wouldn't be a problem if someone would just _KISS ME _already. But obviously something's wrong with me as no one wants-…" Tonks started but she was cut off suddenly.

Remus stooped and captured her lips with his own. Everyone fell silent, staring astonished. It was meant to be a peck. But it didn't work out like that. They both melted into the kiss. Tonks wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes slightly. Remus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. The kiss was sweet, soft but it did lack meaning.

After about a minute, but it felt longer, they pulled away from each other. They caught each other's eyes and laughed breathlessly. But within seconds, Tonks had disappeared, charging after Fred and George with her wand out. Remus smiled, walked across the room and poured himself a glass of water.

"Good night!" Remus waved grinning widely, before disappearing. Everyone was silent; staring at the place Remus had just disappeared. They could hear faintly; Tonks shooting hexes at Fred and George, who were screaming. Everyone just stood stunned and astonished.

"MERLIN'S SAGGY LEFT… (_**Sirius!**_) …TONKS AND REMUS!" shouted Sirius. They all turned to look at him. He was standing up, looking absolutely astonished and stunned with realisation. He'd only just realised.

"Moony and Tonks! Everyone, I know this will come as a shock to you all, but I think they might fancy each other!" Sirius said, looking deadly serious. Everyone groaned. Mad-Eye hit his forehead. Minerva rolled her eyes. Even Dumbledore looked sheepishly at him.

"What…?" Sirius said slowly, looking confused.

"THEY DON'T FANCY EACH OTHER, YOU DOLT!" yelled Charlie.

"Did you see, what I just saw or not?" Sirius retorted angrily.

"They're in love, Sirius!" Molly cried exasperatedly.

"Huh?"

"They're in love. They have been since they're first year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"Really? Do you think James and Lilly knew?" asked Sirius astonished. Everyone groaned again.

"YES!" the room in unison.

"What? Has everyone in this room realised this?" Sirius said slowly.

"YES!" the room in unison, again.

"Even Snape?"

"I knew by our 3rd Year, you git!" Snape retorted drawly.

There was a long silence, where this news sunk in. Sirius slumped in his chair, looking like an innocent child, almost. Everyone raised their eyebrows at him, smirking.

"Remus and Nymphadora are in love." Sirius said slowly.

"Good Merlin, Sirius, even we knew before you!" Tonks said, appearing in the doorway. Remus appeared soon after. Tonks wrapped her arms around Remus's waist as her put his arm around her shoulder. They grinned gingerly at him.

"A bit slow on the uptake, Padfoot..." Remus said with that old mischivious look in his eye.

**Finished**


End file.
